marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Falcon Comic Books
Is this just for 'Falcon' comics as in one's titled 'Falcon' or for Sam Wilson 'Falcon' in general so the Sma Wilson as Captain America comics would also fit here?--Marvelous25 (talk) 13:12, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :Captain America comics are Captain America Comic Books. -- Annabell (talk) 17:01, June 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Okey dokey, just figured I'd check seeing as how some pages include characters different aliases mixed in or in a separate section or at least a link to them at the bottom of the page--Marvelous25 (talk) 17:25, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Can it really not be included though 'cause off the top of my head; Deadpool's one includes the teams he's been on, Thanos' includes any he's the main character/focus of which includes a whole lot not titled 'Thanos' and Spider-Man's includes links to the Scarlet Spider comics etc so why can't I add a section or link referencing All-New Captain America, Captain America: Sam Wilson and Captain America and The Mighty Avengers on this page seeing as how they include Sam Wilson/Falcon albeit under a different name which doesn't seem to be a problem elsewhere?--Marvelous25 (talk) 09:22, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::I'd contend that others need to be cleaned up rather than everything be equally diluted. This article should be comic books featuring the Falcon alias as opposed to the individual known as Sam Wilson, but I've added a note to indicate he changes aliases. -- Annabell (talk) 19:57, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::I've personally always found it really helpful that they tend to focus on the alias and the character as well as the comic title so you have different people using the same alias/comic title appearing on a page (like wolverine and captain marvel) as well as people who switch aliases or appear in different works under different titles having their stuff on one page so you can see what they've been in and track their from title to title, like Shang-Chi who appears mostly in titles that aren't called Shang-Chi but all those different titles appear together on his page and then with team titles you have easy to follow links so when avengers becomes new avengers becomes avengers again you can still find it all without big gaps in between or cycling through different pages. The 'appears in' section is all alphabetised and if you wanna figure out what someone was in next chronologically it can be a pain so when guides are spotty or unhelpful I often refer to the comic books pages 'cause most of them include all the different things that characters has been the main or focus of or they at least include some kind of link/re-direct or whatever to point you in the right direction. If it was solely alias or comic title then shang-chi for instance might be split into three pages- deadly hands of kung fu, master of kung fu and shang chi, which would be really awkward and annoying or each of the captain marvels might have a completely separate page or they could just be lumped together chronologically with nothing to say who's who.--Marvelous25 (talk) 20:28, June 7, 2019 (UTC)